


A New Life

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, au fics, birthday mathom exchange, sean astin characters, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art embraces his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Ra11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Ra11).



> Written for the Birthday Mathom Gift Exchange at the Tol Eressea community on Dreamwidth, September 22, 2012.
> 
> Sean Astin played a character named Art on _Christine_ , the web series starring America Ferrera. Lbilover and Praeriedikter both wrote fics pairing Art with Elijah, and their two fics inspired me to continue Art and Elijah's story for the Mathom Exchange.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

Even though Art’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, he still felt the euphoria he had in the sky, flying alongside Elijah. He wished they could have stayed in the air forever, unfettered, liberated, but all good things had to come to an end. No, he corrected himself, _some_ good things had to come to an end, but not all. Because even though they were on the ground again, Art still had the best thing in his life: Elijah.

He was too embarrassed to tell Elijah that while they were in the air, Bette Midler’s _Wind Beneath My Wings_ had been playing inside his head. And now that they had landed, he had to admit that The Divine Miss M really knew what she was talking about. He might need the wind to keep him aloft while hang gliding, but once his feet were on the ground, his heart still soared, and that was because of Elijah.

Despite being the happiest he’d ever been, Art still found it hard to believe that he’d found the love of his life, the last person he’d ever expected to meet, at the last place he’d ever expected to meet him, a heterosexual speed-dating event. 

Art had been there looking for the person he thought he was supposed to be with. Elijah was there to prove he already knew who he belonged with; he just needed to find him, and find him he did. In Art.

Elijah looked back fondly at the air strip as they walked back to Art's car. “We should go hang-gliding every month,” he said exuberantly, pulling Art up short.

"You must have a wildly exaggerated idea of what a police detective makes," Art told him. "Or I've really underestimated the salary of a high school music teacher."

Elijah flashed the 100-watt smile that never failed to melt Art’s heart. "Just wishful thinking. As much as I love flying, you showed me I can have even more fun if I stay on the ground." Remembering some of that fun had Art surreptitiously rearranging his crotch. Keeping up with a lover ten years his junior took a lot of stamina, but Art was more than up to the task. "Want to go and get something to eat?" Elijah asked. I'm starved!" 

Art found out early in their relationship that Elijah had the same appetite for food as he had for sex so he quickly agreed. “But not pizza again,” he stipulated. “I’d like to have a grownup meal for a change.”

"I'm fine with that," Elijah said, "as long as you leave room for dessert." The last word was accompanied by such a suggestive look that Art could feel his face flush.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com) [](http://photobucket.com)

Sitting across from him at his favorite steakhouse, Art watched Elijah devour his dinner with gusto. Steak, fries, even his salad wedge disappeared quickly, to Art’s usual amusement. He knew every inch of Elijah’s body, and it still amazed him that his lover could eat the way he did and yet not put on any excess weight. Art wasn’t as lucky. He had a tendency to pack on the pounds if he wasn't careful, but luckily, he had Elijah to help him work them off.

“Hey Art, how’s it going?”

Art turned at the sound of the voice to see a detective from his precinct approaching their table. “It’s going good, Bob,” he said, rising to grip the other man’s hand. When Bob looked expectantly at Elijah, Art introduced them.

After Bob had gone on his way, Art realized how easy the encounter had been for him. Months ago, being seen with Elijah by someone he knew would have sent him into a panic, but now, he felt perfectly at ease being out in public with his male lover. He’d not only found a new love, but a new life. He was a lucky man.

Elijah took a sip of his beer and asked, “Have people always called you Art?”

“I remember my mother being very fond of _Artie_ when I was a little boy,” Art explained, “but that stopped when I started wearing long pants. After that, I was Art. Why do you ask?”

Elijah cocked his head. “It’s just that you don’t look like an Art, an Artie, or even an Arthur.”

“Well I can assure you that Arthur _is_ my name,” Art chuckled. “If you don't believe me I can show you my driver’s license.”

“I believe you," Elijah told him. "I just don’t think that name fits the man I’ve come to know.” He looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, “Do you have a middle name?”

“Sure,” Art nodded. “It’s Sean. Mom’s family is Irish.”

“Sean,” Elijah repeated, liking the sound of it on his tongue. “Yeah, that’s much better. You definitely look more like a Sean than you do an Art.”

“My mother always thought so, but she gave in to my father’s choice of _Arthur_ and settled for _Sean_ being my middle name.”

“Your Dad should have let your Mom win the name game,” Elijah said. "Someone whose eyes are such a gorgeous shade of green deserves a name from the Emerald Isle.”

Art had never been good at accepting compliments, but hearing one from someone he considered the most beautiful person he’d ever met left him completely flustered. “So you think I need to change my name?” he asked.

Elijah shook his head. “You don't need to change anything.”

Art raised his eyebrows. “What then?”

“It’s just…” Elijah smiled shyly. “Even if it is your middle name, would it be okay if I called you Sean?”

At first it seemed like a strange request, but when Art thought about it, he realized how much the idea appealed to him. “I’d like that very much,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Art raised his beer and clinked the bottle against the one Elijah held. “A new life deserves a new name,” he announced, “and I really like the sound of _Sean_ , especially when it’s paired with _Elijah_.”

“I like the way that sounds, too,” was Elijah’s response, “and to celebrate your new life, I think we should leave now and go back to your place as soon as possible so we can have that dessert I promised you.”

The newly-rechristened Sean signaled distractedly for their waitress, and when he caught her eye, quickly requested, “Check please!”


End file.
